The One Who has the Same Candle
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: AU Misaki attends an all girls finishing school when a strange girl wishes him of to an interesting place to say the least and he meets the strangest man
1. Chapter 1

Misaki looked at the school, and sighed. He found it more than odd when Takahiro said he needed to attend a boarding school to begin with, but now that he was there he realized just how bad the situation was. It was an all girls school! And he was pretty sure he was a guy.

That was about a week ago. Since arriving he's had to begin wearing the school's uniform, an ankle length pink dress with a frilly white apron, all of which he had to sew himself! He had also deeply developed his cleaning and cooking skills which, if he did say so himself were already amazing. Then the Monday of his second week something weird happed.

"Takahashi Misaki, I presume?" said a rather deep but unmistakably female voice from behind him. "We've been waiting on you. How long did you intend to wait until you reviled yourself to us?"

"Excuse me. I am Takahashi Misaki, but I honestly haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," he replied timidly.

"You mean, he didn't tell you about this?" she asked skeptically.

"Who didn't tell me what?" he asked annoyed

"You'll see," she replied, whirling him around to face her. She had long curly blond hair that hung down to her mid back, mysterious, deep blue eyes, a small button nose, and full red lips. "I'm Reila by the way," she smiled reassuringly. "Come on everyone's waiting," she grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged him down the hallway.

**OHHHH! cliff hanger there**

**I'm not quite sure how I thought of this one don't worry Usagi is (hopefully) going to show up next chapter **

**please review and tell me what you think so far and I'll up date quicker**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n): sorry it took so long to up load my computer was full of viruses so I couldn't get on the internet or access anything other than word which could be considered a good thing I finally typed up all my rough copies anyway, please enjoy**

Reila led Misaki out of the school to the center of a large forest. She paused before a canopy of some sort which seemed to be woven from jasmine plants.

She turned to him. "Are you ready to meet the others?" she asked with a smile before pulling him through the canopy.

The full moon glittered in an opening at the top. Many blossoms littered the surface of the natural spring. Candles lined the small openings on the far side of the lake. And in the very center of the spring was a statue of a small black haired girl wearing a white shift with her hands folded and her head bowed.

"Welcome," Reila called stepping around him so she was standing in front of him. "We should prepare you before the others arrive."

"Prepare?"

She smiled again. "Don't worry."

About half an hour later, Misaki was standing there with Reila, in a white robe.

"They will be here soon," Reila explained from where she stood in a red robe.

And she was right. It wasn't but half an hour later when a long line of people began to file in in pairs at first, but as they neared the end of the line, single file. As they entered, they each walked over and lit one candle each.

"Sisters, brothers!" Reila began, keeping Misaki close by her. "On this full moon we have a new brother! Let us welcome him with open arms!" there were cheers at that as people welcomed him.

"Who is the one who has the same candle?" someone called from the group.

"The one called Usami Akahio," Reila replied. "If you are in our attendance step forward!"

**(a/n): please review and also let me know if I spelt Usagi's first name wrong **


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki watched as an attractive silver haired man wove his way through the crowed to stand in front of Reila.

"Brother Usami, you have waited many a full moon for the one with the same candle to appear, and now," she turned to, "he has."

Usami smiled, and reached for Misaki's hand. Misaki pulled back, confused. Usami stared back, hurt.

"I-I'm confused." Misaki admitted. "What's going one? Why do you keep talking about candles? Who is he?"

Reila smiled. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "This is Usami. He will explain everything later."

"But I don't want to know later, I want to know now," Misaki insisted.

Usami smiled. "Alright then. May we be excused, Reila-sama?"

Reila gave him a knowing smile. "Yes, my brothers, and brother Usami, remember, by the next full moon, I want you to be adding a drop of water into his candle." With that she handed each of them a small indigo candle, shaped like a small bear.

Usami grabbed Misaki's hand, and led him to a small, unpopulated corner of the clearing.

**I've decided to upload one story/chapter a day to my account this way I'm not uploading 20 one day then I'm not adding anything for another month**


	4. Chapter 4

Usami released Misaki's hand and motioned for him to sit down on a small bench next to him, before taking a seat himself.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What is with all the candles?"

Usami just stared, "you really don't know?"

Misaki shook his head.

"My name is Usami Akihiko, but you can call me Usagi. And the candles," he placed his hand on Misaki's candle, "represent a person's soul, and true love."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "You think some candle is how your going to find true love?"

"It's how I found you."

"Bull shit!" Misaki yelled in response. "First of all you're a guy! Second-"

Usami cut him off with a long kiss.

"You honestly mean to tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss?" he asked after he released the younger boy.

"o-only because it was my first kiss!" Misaki exclaimed putting a hand over his mouth.

Usami smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll understand someday."

**A/N: okay well the story's going to take a little bit of a different rout than I originally expected due to the fact that otherwise Usami would have been OOC**


	5. an please read

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story, but I honestly have no clue how to go from here**

**I had it planed out but if I write it the way I originally planed it Usami will be very OOC**

**If you have any ideas on how you think it could work please either tell me in a review or PM me **

**Because I can't stand that this story is just collecting dust in my computer**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Misaki sat in class, pretending to listing to his cooking teacher. He was already a better cook than her anyway, besides he couldn't stop thinking about Usami. He didn't snap out of his daze, till he heard his name being called.

"What?" he asked.

"I said today's cooking assignment is a three tired chocolate cake, decorated in a way of your choosing, and your paired with Shinobu," she repeated very annoyed.

Of all the people he had to be paired with it had to be Shinobu. The idiot couldn't cook anything but cabbage. Misaki hoped they could make it through the class with minimum damage.

"Wow," Misaki muttered, stunned.

"What," Shinobu asked.

"Just wondering how you got the eggs to fizz like that, when you were only mixing them."

"You said add baking soda."

"No, I said beat the eggs. Where did you get the idea to add baking soda?"

"So now what?" Shinobu asked as the teacher walked over, and the eggs exploded.

"F," she said loudly.

Melonchy after receiving his first F in cooking, Misaki left the room, only to find a rabbit waiting for him outside.

"What are you doinng here?" Misaki hissed at the grey haired man.

"humf. Is that anyway to great your true love?" Akiko asked.

"Let's get one thing straight. Me. I'm straight. And another thing, I don't believe in love. So do me a favor, and leave me alone," he snapped and started to walk away.

I'm afraid I can't do that," Usami insisted, grabbing Misaki's arm. "If that's what you believe, I'll just have to change your mind."

"How do you expect to do that?" Like this."

He leaned in and brought there lips together. Softly, at first. Then more firmly. After a moment, he reached out and flicked his tong against Misaki's lips. The younger of the two gasped and Usami happily took advantage of his surprise.

"Do you still mean to tell me you don't feel anything?" Akiko asked after they broke apart.

Misaki just looked away.

"You didn't try and resist, that's a start, I'll take it," he ruffled the boy's hair. "For now."

Then, suddenly Usami turned, and walked away.

"W-wait!" Misaki called to him. "Please stop this! Please leave me alone! Ever since I met you, I can't stop thinking about you!"

Usami smiled. "You think about me?"

Misaki blushed and looked away. "Its hard not to think about someone who shows up and randomly declares he's your true love!" he stammered.

"I'll see you tonight, Misaki," he said as he walked away.

"Wow," Shinobu said as he appeared at Misaki's side. "Is that your seme? He's smoken, and he seems much more affectionate than Myagi. He's just a boring old man, most of the time."

"My seme?"

"Yeah you know, your boyfriend."

"No! He's just some random guy that showed up and said he loved me."

Shinobu nodded. I see, so you're in denial. I guess it can't be helped, Ill start tutoring you tomorrow.

"What?"

"See you tomorrow!" Shinobu chirped as he walked away.

**(A/N): sorry it took me so long to write this I've had major writers block**

**Please review anyway I'll upload faster if you do**


	7. Chapter 7

Exhausted from his long day at school, Misaki slumped into his room and collapsed on his bed. He jumped five feet in the air and shrieked when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and he realized, it wasn't his bed that he landed on.

"What are you doing here!" Misaki yelled.

"I told you earlier, I was coming to see you tonight," Usami replied.

"I thought I asked you to leave me alone."

"I thought I told you I had no intention of leaving you alone? I love you too much."

"How can you say you love me when you don't know anything about me?" Misaki hissed.

"Then tell me about yourself. Help me know you," he whispered tenderly. "whatever it takes to prove it to you."

"No," Misaki looked away. "at least not now. I just-I need sometime to think."

Akiko walked over and kissed Misaki lightly on the forehead. "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of days. If you decided before then, just call me and I'll be there as soon as possible."

….

The next day, at the park, Shinobu stood arms crossed over his chest a determined look on his face in front of Misaki who sat at a picnic table attempting to study for their english final, of course Shinobu wouldn't have any of that.

"Why won't you admit it!" Shinobu snapped.

"I told you, I don't believe in love, nor am I interested in men. Now please let me study," Misaki replied flatly without taking his eyes off the book or notes in front of him.

"Not until you admit you love Usami!" Shinobu chirped ripping the book from Misaki's hands.

"Shinobu!"

Misaki stood up and reached for the book, which Shinobu hid behind his back. Misaki scowled and reached for it again as Shinobu turned and ran away from him.

"Shinobu give it back!" Misaki called, chasing after him.

"Not until you admit you love him."

"I told you I don't even like him."

"Yes you do!"

"Don't assume things like that about people!"

Finally Misaki had Shinobu cornered in front of a large oak tree. Misaki took a step towards him as Shinobu tried to take a step away, only to be stopped by the tree. Misaki could only stare, dumb founded, as Shinobu scampered up the side of the tree, like a squirrel, the book still visible in his hand.

"Shinobu!" Misaki yelled as a tall middle aged man, with dark hair walked over.

"All right, Shinobu the joke's gone far enough," the dark haired man yelled.

"Aw come on."

"Shinobu, if you don't give that back this instant, I won't come and see you for a week."

"But Miyagi,"

"Shinobu," he warned firmly.

"Fine."

He scaled down the side of the tree and tossed the notebook to Misaki, before pouting. Miyagi ignored him and turned to Misaki.

"I'm sorry about him, but you really should confess. Akiko's a nice guy, you're really lucky to have him," Miyagi started to walk away, but stopped to add over his shoulder and, "trust me you can only resist for so long, you should just give it up now."

"No! I don't love him I told you!" Misaki yelled.

"I use to say the same thing, back when I first met Shinobu, you'll see the light sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than later for Akiko's sake. He's been through enough heart brake as it is." Miyagi resumed walking away.

**a/n**

**Couple of things**

**1 sorry it took so long to up load I've been busy**

**2 I know Usagi is ooc but I want Misaki to have some time to think before they get together**

**3 since writing this I have been haunted by the image of a half squirrel Shinobu if anyone wishes to draw this and send me a link I will love you forever**


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki sat in class, absent mindedly tapping his pencil against his chin. He'd long since given up trying to pay attention. All he could think about was Akiko. He hadn't seen him all day.

If he was being honest, he would admit that he missed the man being around. That he liked him. No, it was stronger than that. He loved him.

Yet he wasn't quite ready to be honest.

Really, he'd only known the man for two days. Why should he care? Still he missed the man.

Despite how annoying he was.

The whole week droned on mundanely, with absolutely no sign of Usami. He was practaly banging his head off the wall, wishing that stupid rabbit would come back.

_Why do I miss him so much?_ Misaki mused to himself. "I couldn't possibly love him. Could I?" he thought out loud.

"Why not?" Akiko asked, walking up behind him.

"U-Usagi!"

"You didn't answer my question. Why not?"

Akiko took a step towards him, and, much to his surprise, Misaki didn't try to move away.

"We're bonded," he continued. "Its only makes sense for us to be in love."

He took another step closer.

"And I promise, I will never."

Another step.

"Ever."

He caught Misaki's small hand in his large, cool one.

"Hurt you."

Akiko leaned down and captured his lips.

This time, Misaki allowed himself to be swept away by the loving words and gentle touches.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter**

**I feel like it could be better but I think it was cute too**

**Please read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

Shinobu began to gloat as soon as he saw Misaki. Now, in third hour, he was still getting the 'I told you so' notes, when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Who told you? _Misaki wrote and slid the note to Shinobu's desk.

_No one. I'm just that good,_ Shinobu replied.

Misaki rolled his eyes. _no, really. Who told you?_

_You did. When I saw you this morning you had this goofy grin, the kind people only get when they're in love._

Misaki glared. _I do not have a goofy love grin or whatever. Nor did I ever say I was in love. What I said, was that I would give him a chance._

_Which will lead to love soon enough._

_You don't know that._

_Yes, I do. That's what happened with me and Miyagi._

_You mean you didn't want tobe with him at first either?_

Shinobu almost laughed when he saw the note. _Oh no. For me, it was love at first sight for him… not so much he took some… convincing. _

_Convincing?_

_Like how Usami kissed you when you first met him._

_Its not like I fell for him just because he kissed me!_

_I know. He probably had to go further than that, am I right? ;)_

Misaki blushed darkly. _W-what would make you say that?_

"Alright, kids class dismissed!" the teacher called.

"I'm right aren't I?" Shinobu asked in a sing song voice.

Misaki's blush darkened even more than he would have thought physically possible.

"I knew it!"

"Look I need to go meet up with Usagi. I'll see you later."

"Fine. Say hi to your boyfriend for me."

Misaki shot him a glare, as he ran off. He had ran too fast though, and couldn't see where he was going, till he crashed into Akiko.

"Nice to see you too," the silver haired man said sarcastically.

"U-Usagi san! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I-I-"

"Its fine." he wrapped his arms around Misaki's small body. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"Y-you too.- um I mean me too."

"I'm glad."

"Why? Its not like I'm swearing my undying love for you or anything."

"I know, but I'm just happy you wanted to see me."

"I-its not that big of a deal," Misaki muttered.

"But it is, because its you. Everything about you is important."

"D-don't say things like that!"

"Why?"

"Because, it's embarrassing."

"But it's true."

"But its still embarrassing."

"Your face is all red," Usami laughed.

"Quit making fun of me."

Akiko smiled and kissed his red forehead. "I love you."

Misaki flinched. "H-how can you say that so calmly, with out even a slight hesitation."

"Because, I mean it."

"How do you know you mean it?"

"Because you are you, and that's enough for me."

"But you don't know anything about me."

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Misaki said, slightly annoyed.

"Animal?"

"What do you hope to accomplish with these questions?" Misaki snapped.

"I want to know more about you, so I know what I should do to make you happy. that's all I want."

Misaki thought about how sweet this was incredibly sweet and felt bad for snapping at the man. "When I was younger I always loved squirrels and rabbits. What about you? What's your favorite color?"

Akiko smile. "Yellow."


	10. Chapter 10

"So how was your date?" Shinobu asked, when Misaki returned to class.

He smiled. "It eas nice."

"What? that's it? Come on give me the jucey deatails!"

"What do you mean 'jucey deatails'?"

Shinobu rolled his eyes. "We'll start simple, did you guys kiss?"

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

If Misaki was going to be honest, he would say, it was the most amazing thing ever. That it was like a million fireworks going off at once, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"It was good."

"Do you not know the meaning of the word 'deatails' or something?"

"Just drop it, Shinobu. The teacher is going to be here any minute."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because."

"But you?"

Then, much to Misaki's relief, the teacher walked in and called the class to attention.

Misaki spent the rest of the day ignoring Shinobu's notes and simply waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it had, he sprinted from the room before Shinobu would have the chance to pursue him.

"Usagi!" he called when he spotted him, leaning against the wall. "Hello, Misaki. How was your day?"

Misaki looked down. "Let's go for a walk. There are some things I think it's only fair for me to tell you.

Akiko was confused, but agreed to fallow Misaki. The two walked to the woods, outside of the school's campus in total silence. Only once they were deep inside the woods did Misaki start talking.

"My father," he began in a trembling voice. "would hit my mother and right before and after he would always say he loved her and he only did it out of love." He turned and carefully studied Akiko's expression, before continuing. "That's why its so hard to believe you when you say you love me. Even if you manage to convince me that you do, I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it back."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, growing up," he took a slow step forward. "I wish I could have been there to, somehow, shield you from it. But," he reached a hand out towards him as slowly as he had stepped forward. "I promise, I will never try to hurt you. However, if I ever say or do something that dose, I want you to tell me, right away, okay?"

Misaki hesitantly took his hand and said, in a shaky voice, "T-then could you please, maybe, not say I love you as often anymore? Every time you do, I'm always afraid I'm about to be hit.

"Alright, but can I ask why you said it this morning?"

"Because I knew it was what you wanted to hear!" Misaki blurted out

"Misaki, I never want you to feel like you have to say or do anything to make me happy. I completely understand. I'll stop saying it, and we'll take it slow. As slow as you need to feel comfortable. I'll let you draw the lines."

"thank you for understanding. Honestly, at this point, I'd prefer not to go past occasional kissing."

"I understand. You need time I've got plenty. You need someone to pick you up, I'll carry you."

Misaki looked up sheepishly. "W-would you kiss me?"

Akiko smiled, leaned in, and carefully kissed him, afraid this tattered rose would shatter in his hands

"Since you confessed," Akiko whispered, when they broke apart. "I guess I should too." He took a deep breath and began to talk. "I was raped by my father every day as a child. He convinced me that was the only way people could love me. So that's why… last night I… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Misaki timidly reached out and wrapped his arms around Akiko's chest. "I-its alright. It doesn't matter anymore. We're starting over, remember?"

"How can you just forget? And pretend nothing ever happened?"

"Because it happened so fast, and its just so embarrassing to even think about."

"Why is it embarrassing?"

"Because I- you- augh!" Misaki yelled, face red.

"So it was your first time then?"

"S-shut up!

"Misaki, you're so cute." Akiko whispered.

**The moral of this chapter:**

**Everyone's going through or has gone through serious issues**

**Don't assume someone's lived a perfect life just because they're the stayro types of what most people consider 'attractive' or 'popular' **

**That 'mean' girl thinks she's so worthless she cuts**

**That druggy is trying to escape an abusive home**

**That bubbly cheerleader's exterior can hide physical and mental scares you cant even imagine **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a part two to last chapter so it literally starts right after the last one**

"U-usagi, I-I," Misaki looked away.

"What is it? What's wrong, darling?" Akihiko attempted to guide Misaki's face to look at him.

Misaki stare intently at the ground, but whispered, in a barely audible voice, "H-how do I know you won't hit me too, eventually?"

thought for a while, not wanting to ask Misaki to blindly trust him. "I want you to hit me."

Misaki's head shot up.

"Right now. As hard as you can. And, if I ever hurt you again, even something as simple as acidenly step your foot, I want you to hit me then too."

"I-I can't! I've never raise a hand to anyone before!"

"Neither have I, but that's no excuse for me to expect you yo blindly trust me." Akihiko insisted.

"I-I cant! Isn't there another way?"

"Would you rather trust someone you barely know? Who seduced you?"" Akihiko shook his head. "I can't expect you to do that."

"I can't hit some one! Please, don't make me!"

Usami sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want to prove to you that you can trust me."

"Look," Misaki shook his head "its fine. That probably wouldn't have helped me to trust you anyway."

Akihiko nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I keep trying to force you into things."

"Its okay. I understand. You were just trying to get me to like you."

"But I shouldn't have gone about it like that."

Misaki looked away.

"I do care about you, Misaki," Akihiko began sadly. "I just have a cruddy way of showing it. I'm sorry."

"Let's both just, quit apologizing."

"Okay, Misaki."

"I do know you care," Misaki began. "I just don't know if I honestly believe it will last forever."

"I could just promise you I won't leave, but you won't believe that, so if you just stay with me, give me a chance, maybe I can prove it to you."

"Misaki nodded. "I'm going to give you a chance."

Akihiko smiled. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Misaki looked at the ground. "I hope you're right. I've already put more trust in you than I honestly would have liked to." he peered perplexedly at Akihiko. "There's just something about you."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head, just because I'm starting to open up to you." Misaki mumbled.

"Have you ever told anyone else about your parents?"

"No," he begrudgingly admitted. "You were the first."

"I'm glad you trust me so much."

"I don't know why I do. I barely even know you."

"It's because we're connected. The that we met, I told you that."

"What ever happened to that place, anyway?"

"We only have to go there when someone new come, or something extremely important happens."

"What were they talking about candles?"

"Didn't anyone explain things to you?"

Misaki shook his head.

Akihiko sighed. "When a child is born, its parents take a cup full of candle wax and pour it into cold water. The shape of the wax determents who your true love is."

"Seems kind of strange to let a candle decide who you should love."

"Perhaps, but I've never heard of a match the candles arranged braking up."

Misaki sighed. "we should head back. Its starting to get dark out."

The two walked back to the campus, hand in hand in silence.

Usami came to Misaki's room, again, that night, but the furthers they went was sweet kisses and cuddling.


End file.
